El juego continua
by Hugo365
Summary: Tras derrotar a Serpent y destruir el modelo W. Aile se despierta por un extraño sueño. ¿Que significado tendrá?


Hola gente, hace no mucho termine Megaman ZX, ante mi poco interés por los protagonistas de Advent decidí hacer esto.

La historia se desarrollara poco después del ZX original. Tomando como protagonista a Aile.

 **MEGAMAN ES PROPIEDAD DE CAPCOM.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 1: Dúo Problemático.**

Aile caminaba por las calles del área C, había sido asignada a llevar unos cuantos paquetes.

—No puedo creer que teniendo todos esos transervers me hagan venir a mí personalmente. —decía Alie fastidiada después de una rutina de cuatro horas.

La chica continúo su caminata hasta el transerver más cercano. Una vez estuvo frente a el comenzó a teclear varios comandos y a los pocos segundos se encontraba en el cuarto de transporte de la aeronave de los guardianes.

Desganada la chica entro en su habitación dejándose caer sobre su cama de inmediato para poco después ceder ante el cansancio.

— _Aile. —La llamaba una voz familiar pero distante._

 _Aile caminaba por un lugar desconocido siguiendo a aquella voz que la llamaba aun sin estar muy segura de que quien era, o ¿por qué razón la estaba llamando?_

 _Mientras Aile caminaba por su camino se cruzaban sombras de los enemigos que había derrotado antes, también podía escuchar sus voces._ _Sin estar segura de que hacer la chica continúo caminando._

— _¿Quién está ahí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —Pregunto la chica sin estar muy segura de hacia dónde dirigir su pregunta._

 _Aile sentía que debía continuar avanzando, sin poder hacer nada más la chica continúo caminando._

 _Unos pocos minutos después la castaña se topó con una figura familiar, la chica comenzó a correr hacia aquel hombre que se preparaba para decir algo._

— _Aile, la batalla aún no ha terminado. Tu rol como Megaman recién comienza. —Explico aquel hombre._

— _¡Giro! ¡Giro! —Exclamo Aile mientras se abrazaba al hombre y unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas._

— _Tienes que estar preparada, esto no ha hecho nada más que comenzar. —Hablaba el rubio tranquilamente.— Eres la única, no queda nadie más para pelear._

De inmediato Aile se despertó sin estar muy segura de lo que había visto es su sueño. Segundos después Aile al mirar a su alrededor se comenzó a preguntar en donde se encontraba.

Mirando un poco más el entorno y tras ver un familiar muñeco de peluche en la silla más cercana.

—Demonios, estoy en la habitación de Prairie, tengo que salir de aquí rápido, espero que ella no esté fuera o no sabré como explicarle porque estaba en su habitación. —decía Aile para sí misma mientras trataba de levantarse.

La castaña sintió resistencia al momento de intentar levantarse, una vez más lo volvió a intentar para obtener el mismo resultado. Una fuerza alrededor de su cintura la detenía. Y nuevamente Aile intento levantarse sin tener éxito en el intento, sin más remedio la chica se giró para descubrir a una Prairie que se encontraba abrazada a ella y profundamente dormida.

Al ver esto Aile siguió intentando liberarse del agarre de la rubia, sin mucho éxito en sus intentos.

Aile se quedó paralizada al notar que lentamente Prairie comenzaba a despertarse, sin poder hacer nada la castaña se limitó a observar como la chica se incorporaba poco a poco al tiempo que se frotaba el ojo derecho.

—Buenos días, Aile. —Saludo Prairie aun adormilada.

—Lo siento mucho, Prairie. —Se disculpó Aile mientras inclinaba su cabeza.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —Cuestiono ella confundida.

—Estaba muy cansada, no sé de qué manera termine en tu habitación. Pero no te preocupes no volverá a pasar. —Continuo Aile con un ligero rubor es sus mejillas.

—Ah ya veo, es por eso que estas tan preocupada. No hay ningún problema. Tengo que admitir que cuando entre y te vi dormida en mi cama me sorprendí, planeaba despertarte pero te veías muy cansada, por lo que decidí no hacerlo. Y yo también me sentía algo cansada, además esta cama es lo suficientemente grande como para ambas. —Respondió Prairie con una sonrisa.

Después de oír las palabras de Prairie al fin Aile se relajó un poco, sin embargo a los poco momentos Aile recordó el sueño que acaba de tener, sin poder evitarlo Aile permaneció pensativa mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama para que poco después Prairie se sentara a su lado.

—¿Pasa algo? Nuevamente te ves preocupada. —Cuestiono Prairie mientras observaba el rostro de la castaña.

—Hace un momento, durante mi sueño vi a Giro.

—Bueno, su muerte aun es bastante reciente, además de que tú y el eran bastante cercanos. Creo que es normal que tengas ese tipo de sueños. —Añadió Prairie con tristeza en su voz.

—Eso no es lo que me preocupa.

Prairie tan solo miro a Aile intrigada esperando alguna clase de explicación.

—Giro dijo que esto recién había comenzado, además me dijo que ya no queda nadie más para pelear. —Continuo Aile mientras se ponía una mano en la barbilla.

Prairie estaba a punto de contestar cuando la alarma de la aeronave comenzó a sonar.

—DETECTADA ACTIVIDAD MAVERICK EN LA ZONA G, LOS GUARDIANES QUE SE ENCUENTRAN EN LA ZONA YA LOS INTENTAN DETENER PERO LAS BAJAS SON DEMASIADAS.

—¡Aile!

—Lo sé, iré para allá de inmediato. —Afirmo Aile al tiempo que salía corriendo de la habitación de la rubia.

Aile salió a toda velocidad en dirección hacia el transerver de la base, sin perder el tiempo una vez estado ahí presiono varios botones en la consola y de un momento a otro una luz la cubrió por completo para segundos después encontrarse en el área G.

Sin perder el tiempo Aile se dirigió hacia la zona de oficinas de donde provenía todo el escándalo de la batalla que se estaba desarrollando en el lugar.

—¡Model X! ¡Model Z! ¡Double Rock-On! —Exclamo Aile mientras su habitual forma de Megaman se hacía presente.

Aile se apresuró por la zona avanzando rápidamente, con cada metro que avanzaba la chica se cruzaba con cada vez mayor destrucción, al mismo tiempo que el avanzar se complicaba un poco debido a una enorme presencia de Mavericks. Con cada paso que daba la chica encontraba más y más cadáveres de sus compañeros y la cantidad de Mavericks tan solo aumentaba conforme avanzaba.

—Maldición, tengo que encontrar a quien está causando esto y detenerlo, si no lo hago esto solo se pondrá peor. —decía Aile para sí misma mientras continuaba avanzando.

Aile continuaba esquivando ataques y eliminando a la mayor cantidad de Mavericks posibles mientras se acercaba al área G-1. Unos pocos minutos después Aile finalmente se encontró frente a una puerta automática por la que procedió a entrar.

—Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí. —dijo una familiar voz.

—Así que… Una vez más… quieres interferir… Modelo ZX. —Agrego otra familiar voz femenina.

Aile rápidamente se plantó frente a ambos repoloids observando con cautela sus movimientos.

—¡Prometeo! ¡Pandora! ¡Debí imaginar que ustedes serian quienes estaban detrás de todo esto! —Exclamo Aile furiosa.

Sin esperar nada Aile libero un disparo cargado con su buster en dirección de Prometeo, sin embargo tal como paso la primera vez Prometo sin inmutarse lanzo el disparo de regreso a Aile quien para su sorpresa a su vez lo desvió con su sable.

—Bien, creo que eso fue suficiente para el calentamiento. ¿Empezamos, Modelo ZX?

Sin decir nada más tanto Prometeo como Pandora desaparecieron de la vista de Aile.

—¡Por aquí! —Exclamo Prometeo mientras aparecía a la espalda de Aile y lanzaba un ataque con su guadaña, sin embargo para su sorpresa Aile bloque el ataque con su sable y poco después contraatacó con un corte vertical, que Prometo logro esquivar solo con un pequeño corte en la mejilla.

—¿Qué es lo que esperan ganar con todo esto? Yo ya destruí el núcleo del modelo W.

—Es verdad, que destruyeras el modelo W no entraba en nuestros planes. —Contesto Prometeo.

—Pero aun así… eso no cambia las cosas… —Añadió Pandora mientras que con su báculo lanzaba esferas de energía eléctrica e dirección de Aile.

Aile logro esquivar la mayoría, pero de cualquier forma una de las esferas la alcanzo dejándola inmóvil por unos segundos.

—A pesar de todo solo eres una novata. —Continuo Prometeo mientras reía a carcajadas.

—Nada ha cambiado… el juego del destino sigue su curso…

—¿No puedes sentirlo? Él se ha despertado, pronto estará entre nosotros. Y Tal vez destruiste el modelo W, pero ¿has pensado que paso con todos los fragmentos?

Aile permanecía inmóvil, sin embargo ya no era por el ataque de Pandora, todas las palabras de Prometeo seguían resonando dentro de su cabeza, todas y cada una de ellas.

—Bien, es hora de terminar con esto.

Sin previa advertencia los hermanos nuevamente dirigieron su ataque hacia Aile.

Aile se defendía con dificultad de los embates de ambos reploids al mismo tiempo, entre las heridas que Pandora le había provocado y las palabras de Prometeo.

—¡Te tengo! —Exclamo Prometeo mientras lanzaba un ataque con su guadaña desde arriba.

Aile logro evitar que el golpe fuera letal, pero aun así recibió una herida que comenzó a sangrar profundamente.

—Manipular a esta niña sigue siendo igual de fácil. —Se dijo Prometeo aburrido.

—Es una lástima… a pesar de estar inconsciente… sigue fusionada con los modelos X y Z.

—Bueno supongo que nos tendremos que conformar con estos. —dijo Prometeo mientras tomaba los biometales modelo F, H, L y P.— O tal vez podamos abrirla y sacar los otros dos de su interior.

—Prometeo… Ya no tenemos tiempo. —dijo Pandora con su usual tono.

—Bien. Vámonos de una vez. —Finalizo Prometeo mientras el par de reploids se alejaban del lugar dejando a una herida e inconsciente Aile.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, Aile permaneció inconsciente por un buen tiempo.

Mientras que los minutos pasaban la preocupación de Prairie por Aile no hacía más que aumentar.

—Aile, contesta. —Intento comunicarse la rubia una vez más.

Como había sido las últimas horas no hubo respuesta de la castaña.

—Fleuve, no me perdonaría a mí misma si algo le paso a Aile. —Comento la líder preocupada.

—Prairie, lo siento, encontré a los responsables de todo, pero fui derrotada por un descuido. —dijo Aile con dificultad por medio del radio sorprendiendo tanto a Prairie como a Fleuve.

—¿Aile, como te encuentras? —Pregunto la rubia de inmediato.

—Eso no importa, continuare la misión de inmediato, tengo que ir tras ellos. —Agrego Aile mientras intentaba ponerse de pie en vano.

—Aile, no te esfuerces demasiado, vuelve a la base de inmediato. —Sugirió Prairie mientras observaba una pantalla para encontrar la localización de Aile.

Prairie solo escuchaba del otro lado los inútiles intentos de Aile por ponerse de pie y algunos alaridos de dolor de la castaña.

—Aile, no es necesario que te sobre esfuerces, si bien no pudiste detener a los culpables de esto la situación ya está bajo control, los Mavericks se retiraron de la zona y los guardianes ya tomaron control de la zona.

Aile permaneció en silencio durante unos momentos

—Aile, ¿Qué tan grave te encuentras?

—No lo sé, por más que lo intento no puedo ponerme de pie, mi cuerpo en este momento no responde.

—Bien, mandare de inmediato a un grupo de guardianes para que te traigan a la base, por el momento no te intentes mover. —Finalizo Prairie cortando la comunicación al momento.

Prairie de inmediato mando a un escuadrón de 5 personas a donde se encontraba Aile, después de todo el caos ahora mismo la zona no era peligrosa. Rápidamente el escuadrón se desplego y un par de minutos después se encontraban dónde Aile. Sin perder el tiempo el medico se acercó a una Aile que difícilmente mantenía la consciencia, el medico aplico rápida y eficazmente los tratamientos de primeros auxilios pertinentes.

—Debemos llevar rápidamente a Aile a la base, se encuentra muy mal, y aquí no puedo hacer más, si no nos apresuramos puede que no sobreviva. —Anuncio el medico mientras el resto del escuadrón rápidamente preparaba una camilla donde sin perder tiempo colocaron a la chica castaña.— Comandante, preparen el ala médica, Aile necesita tratamiento urgente.

Una vez colocaron a la joven en la camilla el equipo se dirigió con rapidez al transerver. Segundos después nuevamente el escuadrón junto con Aile se encontraba en la base procediendo sin perder tiempo hacia el ala médica.

Mientras se acercaban a donde Aile recibiría tratamiento Prairie se acercó preocupada.

—¿Qué tan mal esta? —Pregunto tras ver a su amiga en aquel estado.

—La verdad es que es un milagro que ella aun este viva, tiene varias heridas muy profundas y perdió mucha sangre, se le aplico el tratamiento de emergencia en el área G, pero si no la tratamos con las herramientas adecuadas es probable que no sobreviva. Que este viva hasta ahora seguramente está relacionado con los biometales X y Z. —Explico el medico.— Ahora por favor déjenos continuar, necesitamos actuar rápido señorita Prairie.

La rubia salió del camino y el medico junto con Aile y dos acompañantes entraron en la sala médica para de inmediato encerrarse en ella.

Tras cerca de siete horas tanto el medico como sus acompañantes salieron de la sala medica con un evidente cansancio.

—¿Cómo está? —Pregunto Prairie que no se despegó de ahí ni por un minuto.

—Fue difícil, pero ella ya no está en peligro, sin embargo le tomara un par de meses volver a sus actividades cotidianas. —Explico el médico.

—¿Puedo verla? —Pregunto la rubia un poco más relajada.

—Sí, pero que sea rápido, Aile necesita descansar.

El medico lentamente se alejó mientras una dudosa Prairie entraba al cuarto de Aile quien por alguna razón se encontraba despierta.

—Aile, de verdad lo lamento.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —Cuestiono Aile sin entender.

—Fue mi culpa, yo te mande sola a aquel lugar, por mi culpa estuviste a punto de…

—No te preocupes Prairie, eso es mi… —Hablaba Aile cuando fue de pronto sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una Prairie que se lanzó sobre su pecho.

—Aile, no sé qué hubiera hecho si tú no hubieras regresado. Jamás me hubiera perdonado si algo te hubiera pasado. No estoy dispuesta, no voy a perder a nadie más, esta batalla ya nos ha quitado a ambas demasiadas cosas, no aceptare perderte. No perderé a alguien tan valiosa como tú. —Sollozaba Prairie mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Aile simplemente rodeo con un abrazo a su amiga.

—Prairie eso no fue tu culpa, yo acepte ser un Megaman, es mi trabajo. No tienes porqué disculparte. —dijo Aile intentando tranquilizar a su amiga.

—Aile, necesito que me prometas algo. —dijo la rubia aun con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos.

Aile miro a Prairie mientras lentamente se separaba de ella.

—Por favor Aile, prométeme que a pesar de todo, sin importar nada, pase lo que pase. Tú volverás a mí, quiero decir que volverás con nosotros. —Pidió la rubia.

—Está bien Prairie, lo prometo. Sin importar las circunstancias siempre volveré.

La rubia finalmente libero a Aile y procedió a tomar algo de distancia para poder observar el rostro de su amiga de manera apropiada.

—Prairie, los responsables de todo el alboroto eran Prometeo y Pandora. —Explico Aile cambiando el tema de manera súbita.

—¿Prometeo y Pandora? ¿Me pregunto qué tramaran esta vez? —Cuestiono Prairie mientras colocaba uno de sus dedos bajo su labio inferior.

—No puede ser nada bueno, además me dijeron que a pesar de haber destruido el modelo W el "juego del destino" seguía su curso.

—Aile, ¿Qué paso con los demás biometales?

—Esos dos se los llevaron por alguna razón, antes de quedar inconsciente logre escuchar su palabras, también querían llevarse los modelos X y Z, lo siento Prairie, por mi culpa perdimos los biometales que conseguimos con tanto esfuerzo. —Explico la castaña.

—¿El juego del destino continua? Se llevaron los biometales. Aun así no entiendo que podrían estar buscando ahora que el núcleo del modelo W fue destruido.

—También mencionaron algo sobre que él había despertado, y sobre los fragmentos del núcleo del modelo W. No tengo nada claro que es lo que ellos planean.

—No cabe duda, debe estar relacionado, Aile, desde hace poco que hemos detectado lecturas de energía muy altas por todo el país, probablemente sean los fragmentos del modelo W, pero más especialmente hay una acumulación de energía muy grande en algún punto del área N.

—Eso significa que aun destruido el modelo W representa un peligro para todos. ¿Pero cuál es la fuente de la otra concentración de energía?

—Creo que Pandora y Prometeo quieren continuar con el "juego del destino" porque eso de alguna manera hace crecer esa energía en el área N. No quisiera pensarlo, no todo el mundo es compatible con los biometales que creo mi hermana, pero creo que si los combinan con fragmentos del modelo W pueden crear nuevos elegidos para así poder continuar con su absurdo juego, Aunque tendríamos que confirmarlo.

—Bien, de inmediato saldré a investigarlo. —Anuncio Aile intentando ponerse de pie.

—Lo siento Aile. Pero tú no iras a ninguna parte, el médico me dijo que tu recuperación tomara al menos dos meses, durante ese periodo mandare a algunos de mis escuadrones a averiguar.

—Pero Prairie, eso es muy peligroso para ellos, yo soy quien debería ir, y lo lamento aun si tengo que ir en tu contra no permaneceré dos meses sin hacer nada.

—¿Y qué esperas lograr con esas heridas? ¿Qué harás si te encuentras con Prometeo y Pandora en esas condiciones? Aile, recuerda lo que paso la última vez que te lanzaste al peligro sin pensarlo, no quiero que eso se repita. A Giro no le gustaría que dieras tu vida de forma tan inútil. —Explico la rubia con firmeza.

—¿Giro? Espera Prairie, eso no fue un sueño común y corriente, Giro de verdad me advirtió sobre esto. "Esto recién comienza" —dijo Aile intrigada— ¿Qué pasara exactamente Giro? ¿Poder salvar a todos una vez más?

Cuando Aile termino de hablar sintió una presencia familiar a su lado.

—Entonces así será, te prometí que continuaría donde lo dejaste, entonces me así será.

Prairie tan solo miraba a Aile con confusión, la chica había comenzado a hablar sola en un tono inaudible para todos salvo para ella misma.

—Prairie, tienes razón, me tomare mi tiempo para recuperarme, entonces me volveré más fuerte y detendré cualquier plan que involucre al modelo W.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo de este fic.

Espero les haya gustado a todos los que lo hayan llegado a leer, por cierto, referencia a Megaman X6 ¿Dónde?


End file.
